villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Otoya Takechi
Otoya Takechi 'is a Serial Killer who terrorized an entire town in fear and is the main antagonist in the episode 3 of the anime ''Akuma no Riddle ''and later in the episode 10 become a secondary antagonist. ''She considered one of the vilest among the assasins of Black Class by the fact that she is one of the antagonists that even after having a chance to go to the side of good being Haru's friend but she refused and continue the killing her for pure sexual pleasuse. She is voiced by Manami Numakura. History Early Life No one knows anything about the Otoya's past and how she became a Assasin, until some point in her life she earned the title of "Jack the Ripper 21st century", after she killed 29 people sometimes cutting them and brutally mutilating them with scissors. There is no database about her life or her family, however, there theories that have emerged within the universe of the anime that she killed her own family. Part of her reason for joining the Black Class was to hide from a detective that has been trying to catch her. The Notification She was the first assasin for trying to kill Haru Ichinose after sending notification on a black envolope saying "I'll kill you", but because there was no name on it, she uses it to secure it in Shiena. Assasination Attempt Later, Otoya and Haru are sitting on a bench, talking. Otoya gives Haru a bouquet of flowers and says she is protecting her Shiena but tells Haru that it was actually a lie. She pushes the flowers on the face of Haru and the flowers are really flowers Gelsemium causing Haru to be knocked out. Throughout this time Tokaku is looking for Haru to make sure she is safe. Later Otoya is shown to have taken Haru to the botanical gardens where the class had gone on the previous day. She then strips Haru down to her underwear and slowly began to torture her, gaining a type of pleasure. Tokaku then calls Otoya's cell phone and then questions her location but wasn't given an answer. Haru, then tries to escapes and then tried to hide, but she only made Otoya angry. Tokaku hears the bullfinch through her phone while trying to talk to Haru who is being tortured by Takechi and figures out where she is because Mizorogi taught them about bullfinches, mentioning that its chirp sounds like a whistle so she immediately rushed to Haru and Otoya's location. Otoya then finds the location where Haru tried to hide herself and was about to deliver the final blow with a pair of giant scissors, only to be grazed by bullets that were fired from Tokaku; Otoya quickly rushes up to Tokaku, blocking 2 or 3 more shots from her gun and simply overpowered her. Tokaku was pinned down onto the ground and Otoya is about to use the giant scissorsto stab Tokaku's eyes. However when she was about to land to finishing blow to Tokaku she was ambushed from behind and was poisoned by Haru Ichinose using the same bouquet of flowers which made her collapse, falling unconscious. She then laid there for the remaining time and when morning came, Nio informs her that she must drop out of the school because the time limit is up, making her the first student to be expelled from the Black Class. The Return Later on in the series, Otoya comes back the to academy so that she can kill Haru but was caught and held against her will by Sumireko Hanabusa. During the assassination attempt on Haru by Sumireko, she got involved and changed her mind about killing Haru and instead wanted to kill Sumireko, but she was no match and was easily knocked out. When she woke up, she was confronted by Nio Hashiri. In the final episode, she's back in prison and waiting until she's released. Psychological Description Otoya is a typical girl who socializes with other people and make friends easily. She often speaks mostly with Haru, always trying to socialize her with the target to win the trust of her prey. However, like most characters in Akuma in Riddle, this is usually her main character on the surface and a false mask that covers the real monster behind the smile. Whenever she are about to kill someone, she will instantly switch to a very shady character, sadistic and even intimidating. When she begins to torture and mutilate the victim of her slowly, she gets so excited enough to talk she is "wet". She can detect lies with ease and can easily manipulate the people according to her wish. She is one of the most ruthless characters and tactical series, once going so far as to try to involve other innocent people in her murders. She often compared to Mahiru "Shinya" Banba as the most mentally unstable series, however, Mahiru about personality disorder and has two personalities in the morning, the shy personality takes control of the body and at night, the psychotic personality takes control of the body. Otoya is a sadist who hides her true nature under the guise of an playful girl. She likes to tease others, but her actions are seen as borderline bullying. In addition, she is quite obsessed with her scissors to the point where she carries a whole bag of them around on her waist, which she uses to carry out serial killings, and according to Suzu Shutou in the anime, Otoya kills for a kind of sexual pleasure. Skills & Abilities Her skills and abilities using her preferred weaponry are exceptional as seen when she wields a small pair of scissors or both sides of a larger one with ease as though they were a blade or sword, which was enough to defeat Tokaku Azuma who wielded a gun at the time for a brief moment. She also seems to have some knowledge of poisonous flowers and spiders, as she was able to recognize and use the poisonous Gelsemium elegans flowers to incapacitate Haru, and compares her killing style to that of a spider. Gallery tumblr_n4o0bolkUK1r41iwko1_500.jpg takechi.jpg Takechi.Otoya.600.1704570.jpg 10251885_1496267987268923_3136118436720952356_n.jpg Otoya_9.jpg 264035.jpg akuma 03.jpg Akuma.no.Riddle.600.1687919.jpg Otaya Takeshi.jpg Takechi-otoya-1.jpg tumblr_n7w9izdJyc1syh4o1o1_500.png EjdEep2.png 29dfhree.png 53390684.jpg otoyatumblr_inline_n8y021Q01C1rj2wfs.png otoyatumblr_n653z2m2zP1sg9lylo1_500.jpg akuma-no-riddle-ep3_gif4-1.gif Otoya_6.gif otoyatumblr_n9alxfbsYF1ra2cgwo1_500.png tumblr_n981u83E021qbb4ago1_500.gif tumblr_n981u83E021qbb4ago5_500.png tumblr_n981u83E021qbb4ago3_500.gif tumblr_n981u83E021qbb4ago4_r2_500.gif tumblr_n981u83E021qbb4ago2_500.gif Song Trivia *According to her, both her and Haru Ichinose's birthday are a day apart which would make her birthday fall on the 2nd of January or December 31st (in the manga, she claims it falls on December 31st). However, she was born on March 10th. *Otoya is based on the true Jack the Ripper, but she is actually based on several studies conducted by researchers of the 21st century who suspected that the killer was a woman who hated prostitutes and mutilate them with scissors, tearing their uteri. Also for researchers who still seek the true identity of the killer since 1888. **She is also the 3rd incarnation of Jack the Ripper to be portrayed as a female, the first being Elizabeth Bathory from the novel Dracula the Un-dead & Angelina Durless from Kuroshitsuji being the second. *She shares many similarities with Kurumi Tokisaki: **Both are considered perfect examples of Yangires. **Both hide their true personality through a mask of a sympathetic, gentle and a sweet girl. **Both are Serial Killer who love to kill people by cutting them into pieces. **Both sought revenge after being humiliated. *She is considered the psychotic character with a personality much dangerous than all the other assassins in the series, making it much like Rena Ryuuguu, both are Yangires that different from other psychopaths who killed the series by jealousy or love while Otaya and Rena killed for pleasure, revenge or simply personal reasons. *Like other characters in the anime, she is lesbian, and all the people she killed were women, it is known that Otoya killed for sexual pleasure to the point of killing people throughout her life only for sexual pleasure. *She is known as "Yangire Princess" on Internet. *She is considered one of the most famous Serial Killers in anime from 2014 and Kurumi Tokisaki as the most famous Serial Killer in 2013. *Among all other antagonists at Akuma no Riddle, Otoya is the only antagonist who killed for simple reasons without justification while other characters in the story killed people for causes or tragic events in their lives. *Her appearance is very similar to Tohka Yatogami and Rin Tohsaka. *Her personality and acting, she is very similar to the Joker, both are presented serious, however, they still present contents of comedy and there are times when both commits horrible atrocities and easily surpass the Moral Event Horizon. *Unlike other villains who have returned to their normal lives and redeem themselves, Otoya was the only one in which everyone had the worst fate, getting arrested for half of her life. Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Nihilists Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villainesses Category:Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Torturer Category:Criminals Category:Fearmongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lustful Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Fighter Category:Trickster Category:Neutral Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Friend of the hero Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Assassin Category:Spree-Killers Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mastermind Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Athletic Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Archenemy Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Abusers Category:Jerks Category:Cheater Category:Killjoy Category:Poisoner Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Comedic Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Necrophile Category:Bullies Category:Animal Killers Category:Malefactors Category:Rogue Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Strategic Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Thief Category:Inmates Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Harbingers Category:Rapists Category:Trap Master Category:Gaolers Category:Legacy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Pedophiles Category:Delusional Category:Singing Villains Category:Vandals Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Outright Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Complete Monster